Love Is Complicated
by kibainuzukalover145
Summary: Aya the girl who is in love with three different guys. Who will she chose to be with in the end? Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba dating her best friends but found out they only wanted one person. What is Aya going to do? Find out by following Aya's story life. I don't own anything but my OC Aya.
1. Love Is Complicated Intro

Love is Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own Aya my OC.

Name: Aya

Age: 20-whenever

Hair Color: Light Brown with blonde highlights.

Eye Color: Bluish green

Parents: No parents. Died in a fire.

You're not a ninja but you do have boy troubles. You have 3 crushes and there all close friends with you. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata are your best friends along with the boys who you like. You like Shikamaru, Kiba, and Naruto. Your no boy stealer but all three are dating your best friends. Love is so complicated for you. Your best friends already know who you like because you told them. What will happen later on with them? What will you do and how can you speak your mind to those boys? Will they confess to you as well? Follow Aya to find out in Love is Complicated!


	2. Chapter 1

Love Is Complicated

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto just my OC Aya.

Chapter 1

Waking up in the morning to birds chirping and a knock at the front door. Aya gets out of bed slowly towards the door. Aya opens the door to see Sakura, Hinata and Ino.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said Ino. "Good morning guys. I'm not in the mood for anything." Said Aya. "W-what's the m-matter Aya-Chan?" Hinata asks. "Sighs love sucks. You all have someone who you like and I'm all on my own." Said Aya.

All three look at her sad and worried. "What if we suggest someone for you?" Said Sakura. "Really, you think that's such a good idea?" Said Ino. " I mean, she's had it rough with us already having her liking our own boyfriends." Said Ino again.

"Guys really I'm fine. I can find someone else. Love can find its way eventually for me." Said Aya. Hinata pulls Aya to her couch and they sit down. "Aya, if there is anything we are here for you." Said Hinata. "Yeah we're here for you Aya-chan." Said Ino and Sakura. "Thanks guys. I should get ready. I'm meeting Kankuro today to hang out." Said Aya.

The girls look at each other puzzled and went on their way. Aya takes a quick shower and got dressed. The door bell rings and she quickly opens the door. "Hey, Kankuro. Glad you made it." Said Aya smiling. "No problem. Glad you wanted to make up as friends at least." Kankuro smiles back.

They head out towards Konoha. "So Aya…are you dating anyone?" Said Kankuro. "No, I'm looking though. What about you?" Said Aya. "No, just like you, I'm looking." Said Kankuro. "I wish you luck then Kankuro." Said Aya smiling.

~To Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba~

"Yoi, Naru, Shika, What's up? Why you two hiding in the bushes?" Said Kiba. "Shh, Kiba. Where watching Aya. Why don't you join." Said Shikamaru and Naruto. "Aya, What's she doing? And I thought we all agreed that we shouldn't be spying on her because we are dating her best friends?" Said Kiba.

Naruto speaks up saying " She's with Kankuro. Besides isn't it one way to get closer to her by dating her best friends?" "Yeah, but it isn't right guys to be spying." Said Kiba. "Kiba's right Naruto. But isn't it a little weird that she's out with Kankuro and not her best friends?" Said Shikamaru. "Grr, alright fine. I had enough of this. Where following her everywhere she goes." Said Kiba.

~Back to Aya and Kankuro~

"Hey, Aya. Where did you wanted to go? You never told me anything but to come get you?" Asked Kankuro. "Oh, um…I was thinking we can go shopping and then to BBQ and Grill for lunch." Said Aya. Kankuro smirks and says "if I knew any better this is sort of a date. Am I right Aya?" Aya stops and looks at Kankuro. She smiles and says "I guess so. But I just wanted to get some experienced in it I guess. All my friends are dating and I'm just looking." Kankuro looks at Aya and says "I understand Aya. No need to explain. I'll show you a good time if you like me to?" "That would be great Kankuro. Thank you." Said Aya.

~To Naruto Shikamaru and Kiba~

"Did we all just hear her say it's a date with that guy?" Said Kiba. "Yeah we did. Come on we're going to the BBQ and Grill before they get there." Said Shikamaru. "What about them shopping?" Said Naruto. "No need for that Naruto. Let's go." Said Shikamaru.

They head towards the BBQ and Grill. They all waited for Aya and Kankuro to show up. When they did they were all happy until seeing her caring a bag of lingerie. They all look at each other with a suspicious look and focus on Aya.

~Aya~

"Sorry for going to an embarrassing store Kankuro." Said Aya blushing. "No it's fine really. You had to get what you needed." Said Kankuro blushing.

A few minutes later they ordered lunch. "So Aya, who do you like if you don't mind me asking?" Said Kankuro. "Um, that's kind of personal. I'm not quite ready to let you know who I like. Sorry" Said Aya. "That's fine. Um, I do have another question." Said Kankuro.

"What's your question?" Asked Aya. "Would you like to go out with me again if this date goes well for ya?" Said a blushing Kankuro. "Yes, I would like that. Besides it's what friends are for right?" Said a smiling Aya. "Yeah, right. What friends are for." Said Kankuro.

After lunch they head out to Aya's house. She lead him in her house to make some tea. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba are furious with Aya. They go to their girlfriends and explain where they were. They even explained Aya's date. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata gave them another mission and told them to go over there. They head to Aya's house.

Aya and Kankuro are having tea and talking to get to know each other more. They went with all kinds of topics to ninja or not and to off topics of sexual things. They were on a topic about if they had sex with anyone or are they a virgin when a knock came to the door.

Aya opens her door to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba. "Oh, hi guys. Something wrong?" Said Aya. Kankuro walks behind Aya and whispers to her about the date for in about a week and kisses her cheek before he left. Aya standing dumbfounded and looks at her guy friends. "Um, guys. I can explain." Said Aya blushing.

"Please do." Said all three crossing their arms and having an angry look on their faces. They follow her to the couch surrounding her. "Explain" Said Shikamaru.

Aya's heart racing for all three being there at one time. "It's…like I said. It was a date. Nothing more and nothing less. Kankuro and I are just friends." Said Aya. "Then what was that kiss about?" Said Naruto. "It was just a kiss. He's taking me out again in a week." Said a blushing Aya. "What's with the bag of Lingerie?" Said Kiba. "I had to get something for me. What's with the questions? It's not like you're all dating me?" Said Aya.

"No we're not and your right Aya. We're sorry. We were worried about you." Said Shikamaru. "Thank you but I'll be fine guys. You don't have to worry." Said Aya. "I'm tired and I'm going to get ready for bed. You guys can stay here for the night like you normally do or you can walk yourselves out and lock the door for me." Said Aya.

"Good night" Said all three boys. It was kiba's turn to stay over for the night this time. They all agreed to watch over her on turns of events and for their girlfriends.

~ Kiba~

"Night guys" Said Kiba waving them off. Kiba lays on the couch turning on the TV. He listens to Aya singing in her bedroom. He sighs…and says to himself "_Aya…why you have to do that. You know I want to do things to you when you sing._" He gets up and walks to her bedroom. "Hey, Aya…Can't sleep." Said Kiba. Aya stops singing and looks at kiba. "Kiba…sorry did I wake you?" She Said.

"No you didn't wake me. I was watching tv. Try to get some sleep Aya." Said a smirking Kiba. "Ok. I will Good night." Said Aya. "Good night" Said Kiba.

~Morning~

Aya wakes up and takes a morning shower. She walks downstairs to find Kiba sleeping on her couch. "Kiba, time to wake up." Said Aya. He groans looking at Aya. "Hey, good morning." Said Kiba. "Good morning to you Kiba." Said Aya.

Aya walks to her kitchen to make some tea and breakfast. Kiba gets dressed quickly and walks to Aya. "Aya, um there's something I like to give to you." Said Kiba. Aya turns around and asks "What is it Kiba?" Kiba was close to her face when there was a knock on the door. Aya blushes and says "Excuse me Kiba. Sorry." She walks to her door to see Hinata. "Is Kiba here?" Hinata asks. "Yeah he's in my kitchen." Said Aya smiling.

Aya and Hinata walk towards the kitchen. "Kiba!" Said Aya. Kiba looks towards her to see Hinata and gives a fake smile to them both. "Hey, Hinata…I was just getting ready to head out towards your house." Said Kiba. Hinata smiles at Kiba and kisses him. "If you two don't mind. This is my house you know." Said Aya laughing.

"Aya, Sakura and Ino are going out later tonight to the night club. You should join us." Said Hinata. "Ok. I will." Said Aya. "Oh, don't forget to bring Kankuro with you." Said Hinata.

That's all for now. Next chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 2

Love Is Complicated

Aya calls Kankuro on her cell phone.

Ring, Ring…Hello, said Kankuro.

Kankuro, I'm so sorry for calling you, but can you come by my house tonight around 5?

Aya? Is everything ok? What's wrong and yes I'll be there.

Oh, everything's just fine Kankuro. Except that my girlfriends asked us to hang out with them tonight and asked you to come with me. I think they want to know if we're a thing. Some laughter from her.

Smirking Kankuro. Oh, sure thing. I'll be there at 5 like you said. So do you think we can be a thing? He laughs a little then quiets after.

Um…I don't know yet?! Maybe we should try if you want? I rather wait till we have a few more dates till we find out for sure. I'll see you later, ok.

Yeah, sure. Bye.

After their call ended Kankuro fells somewhat hurt and happy at the same time. _At least she said something._ His mind told him. _I should find something more fancy I guess._ He said to himself.

Aya's mind was going frantic. Never stopping on what to wear to "should I date Kankuro or not" to "it'll get those boys jealous if I do". She runs to her bedroom to find something fancy to the club. She finds a starlight blue spaghetti strap dress that goes down towards her mid thigh. Some bluish black strapped up shoes towards up her ankles. A necklace with a snowflake and some other accessories to go along with her outfit.

~Few hours later~

There was a knock on the door where a blushing Kankuro is standing behind waiting for Aya to answer. He waited for a few minutes for her. She opens the door and he looked at her beautiful figure and what kind of dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful Aya." Said a blushing Kankuro. "Why thank you Kankuro. You look handsome yourself." Said a smiling Aya.

She locks up her house before walking with Kankuro to the dance club. Many stares where upon them and they both blushed tainted red. They got to the doors of the club when Kankuro opened it up for her. "Thank you Kankuro." Said Aya.

"You're welcome." Said Kankuro. They walked into the place looking for her group of girlfriends and their boyfriends. She saw a wave from the crowd and spotted Ino waving. "Hey over here Aya." Said a loud Ino. Aya laughing and walks towards her with Kankuro behind her.

"I thought you would never make it here." Said a distressed Ino. "I'm here now aren't I." Said Aya giggling. Ino sighed and pushed here in next to Hinata. Kankuro sat next Kiba.

The bar tender walked over towards them to ask if they need any drinks. Ino said that they would like 4 Apple martinis and whatever the guys are having. Sakura spoke up to Aya in a question. "So Aya are you and Kankuro a couple?" Aya looked at Kankuro and she blushed. She finally was about to speak when Kankuro spoke for her. "Not yet. We were going to find out in the next few more dates to see." He was looking at Aya's face and smiles at her. "Oh, well at least things seem to be in good hands." Said Hinata.

The bar tender came back and handed everyone their drinks. The bar tender asked again if there's anything they needed and as a no from the group the bar tender left. Sakura and Ino left to go dance with their boyfriends.

Kiba, Hinata, Kankuro, and Aya were left to chat a little. Kiba was slightly staring at Aya and what had happened that morning. Hinata asked Kiba if he was ok. He looked at her and said yeah nothing to worry about.

"Aya would you like to dance with me?" Said Kankuro. "Sure I would like that." Said a blushing Aya. They got up and went towards the dancing section and danced. As they danced Ino and Sakura were sitting back down with their boyfriends as well. All the guys watched Kankuro and Aya dancing.

The girls got back up and just danced with each other.

~Aya and Kankuro~

"You're a quite a good dancer." Said Kankuro. "Thank you Kankuro. You're not bad yourself." Said a blushing Aya. Kankuro smiles at her and asks in a whisper in her ear " What would you do if I decided to give you a kiss?" He asks. She blushed and responded "I return the favor but it also means we are dating when we told them we weren't at the time."

Kankuro's smile disappears with a confused feeling. "You don't want to try to see if it won't work tonight?" He asked. She looks at him feeling sorry but instead showed a smile form on her lips. "Kankuro…I…what I meant was to say I would love to…but if you're trying to just get into my pants tonight I'm not going to give it up tonight." She said.

He blushed when she said those words. It was somewhat true but he knows that it wasn't what she wanted. He smiles at her and says "you know I wouldn't hurt or make you do anything you don't want. But I do however believe that we may have a thing going." She blushed five kinds of red. She didn't know what to say or do at that moment.

She just kept dancing with him for the time being till she found the courage to come up with something.

~To the Guys~

"Hey Kiba. What's up with you tonight? You've been staring at Aya all night?" Said Naruto.

"Yeah I'm fine guys. Don't worry about me. I mean she's beautiful tonight. It's just I don't know about that guy Kankuro." Said Kiba.

Shikamaru looks at Kiba like a hawk. "What you mean is that you don't believe that he's good for her. That you want to know if he's right for her. But you also have something else that had happened this morning." Said Shika.

Kiba stared at Shikamaru for a few minutes. He gives up and said follow me towards the men's bathrooms. As they followed they agreed to keep it between them and only them.

"Alright already. Tell us Kiba." Said Naruto.

Kiba explained to them what had happened that night. He even was embarrassed about his sexual attentions for her when she sings. They listened to him before interrupting him in anyway. He continues on about this morning when he almost broke their promised to each other about not doing anything to her while dating her best friends. He ended his sentence with "I almost kissed her and confession to her until a knock came to the door where Hinata was there." He said.

They looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. "So that's why you've been staring at her all night?" Said Naruto.

"Yeah. I'm sorry guys. I almost broke the promise we made. It's just so hard and so tempting at the same time." Said Kiba.

"It's not your fault Kiba. You should know she was going to be so tempting. I mean hell look at us as well. We have it too, you know." Said Shika.

"Yeah Kiba. Shika's right after all." Said Naru.

Kiba looks down guilty. He says that if there's any way to break our promises and just tell her then why we didn't do it sooner.

"Because we didn't know that she would go on dating Kankuro at the time." Said Shika.

"Yeah, if we had known that sooner Kiba we would of broken the promise then." Said Naru.

"We have some competition on our hands. Not even that but we also need to find a way to come up with how to break up with our girlfriends in the process." Said Shika.

They ended with that in their heads and decided to head back out towards their table. The others at the table talking away. Kankuro has his arm around Aya who's laughing at his jokes. The guys put on a smile and sat back down next to their girlfriends.

~At Midnight~

Aya smiles at her friends but says "Hey guys. I think it's time for me to head home. I'm getting tired. Thanks for the fun night." Kankuro gets up with her and follows her out. The group says their good-byes as they left.

The night's air was a cold spring breeze. She shivered at the cold breeze when Kankuro puts his coat around her. "Better." He asked.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Much better." She said. They walked towards her house. Once reached Kankuro asks her a silly question that he might already know the answer to but he asked anyways. "Aya…What about that kiss?" He asks. She looks at him and smiles with a blush. "Sure, Kankuro. I had a great time with you as well…and I do believe we can give it a try for us." She said.

She leans in towards him and he does the same back to her. They lock lips into a passionate kiss. They broke it as they hear something or someone. They both blushing at each other. "I'll still come and get you for the next date, alright?" He said.

"Yeah, I'll see ya then." She said. Once he left her standing at her door she looks towards the noise from earlier. "Come out who ever you are?" She said. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Naruto came out towards her. "What you three doing her?" She said.

"We can explain." Said Shikamaru.

She opens her house door and allows them into her house. She looks at them furious with them. She lets Shikamaru explain the situation to her. She believes him and allows it.

She makes tea for them all and they gladly excepted it. "So whose turn is it tonight?" She asked. They looked at her and Shikamaru answers her question. "That would be me tonight."

She smiles and nods her head in I understand. As that she gets up and walks upstairs. That's their cue that the others can walk themselves out and Shikamaru will be sleeping there tonight. Kiba and Naruto walk out of her house to head home.

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming up soon. Please be patient with me once college comes up for me. I start this Tuesday. It may be once every Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for your time in reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Love Is Complicated

As morning raises Aya gets up to go make breakfast. She wasn't dressed in her regular clothes. She was still in her nightgown and walks downstairs.

Once she reaches the kitchen, she makes breakfast. Aya starts singing as she's cooking when someone stirs in her living room. She totally forgot about Shikamaru is in her house. Shikamaru walks towards her in the kitchen and blushes at the site. "Uh, Aya. Shouldn't you be dressed in more appropriate clothing?" Said Shika.

"I… forgot that you were here. After I'm done making breakfast I'll go get changed. In the mean time can you not stare at me or anything please." Said a blushing Aya. "Yeah, I'll be on the couch then." Said Shika._ That's harder then said to do Aya. I can't stop staring at you. Said his mind._

Shikamaru sits on her couch and watches her move around in her kitchen. He groans a little as his pants get tighter. He blushes and tries to hide his erection. Once she was finished making breakfast she calls him for breakfast. She runs upstairs quickly to change before eating.

When she comes back down, he was eating his breakfast. She smiles and asks "How's the food. I hope it's not that bad. Oh, and what's on the agenda for the day for you guys?" He looks at her with a smile. "Well for starters breakfast is excellent. Thanks, and for the other part, I'm not quite sure."

Knock comes from the door. Once Aya was finished with her breakfast quickly, she walks towards her door. Ino was standing at her door and says "Is Shikamaru here?" "Yeah, in the kitchen." Said Aya.

They walk to the kitchen. Shikamaru gets up and walks towards Ino. They kissed and Aya walks to her couch irritated. "This is my house guys. Can't you do that at your own houses instead?" Said Aya.

Ino walks towards her and says "You don't have to be so mean. It's just a kiss Aya. Besides you and Kankuro must of kissed last night. Am I right?" Aya blushes and looks stunned at Ino. "How did you know about us kissed last night?" Said Aya. Ino smirks at Aya. "So it's true. How was your first kiss?" She asks.

"I don't think this is the right time Ino." Said Shikamaru. Aya was blushing a tainted red. "Please leave Ino. I really don't want to talk about it." Said Aya.

Ino and Shikamaru walk out of her house. Aya makes a call for Kankuro.

Ring, Ring…Hello? Said Kankuro.

Kankuro…can you come over right now? Said Aya.

Yeah, I'll be right over. Something wrong? Said Kankuro.

I'll talk to you when you get here. She said and hung up.

She waited for him to arrive when the knock on the door came to her hearing. She opens the door for Kankuro to walk in. "Is something wrong Aya? He asked in worried. "It's about last night's kiss." She said.

"Oh." He said. They walked towards her couch and sat down. "So…what about the kiss?" Asked Kankuro. Aya looks at Kankuro and searched his eyes for anything and only worry in them. She sighs and says "Kankuro…I liked that you kissed me…but it's that my friend Ino found out. I don't know what to say or do at the question she asked me." "What was her question?" He said.

"She asked me how was my first kiss. I was embarrassed and asked her to leave." Said Aya. "Well um did…did you enjoy the kiss I gave you? If so just say you'd enjoyed it." Said Kankuro blushing. She blushed and said, "I um…it was a good first kiss. I mean besides being interrupted."

Kankuro smiles at her and leans in towards her ear to whisper. "If you like we can do that again without that little interruption." She blushed five kinds of red. "You really kiss me again or is it to get me in bed?" She asked. He looks at her with a frown. "You don't trust me do you?" Said Kankuro.

She didn't answer him yet. Kankuro stands up to walk towards her door when she said wait. Kankuro looks at her and waits for her answer. "Kankuro…It's not that I don't trust you. It's something more personal." She said.

Kankuro walks back to her and sits down. " I'm willing to listen to your reasoning. You don't have to be afraid of me judging you." He said. "I'mma virgin." She said quietly.

Kankuro looks at her and laughs lightly. "That's it or is there more. Besides being a virgin means something special for those who haven't done it yet. Just means you were waiting for the right person. Nothing wrong with it." He said to her between laughs.

She looks at him and smiles. She playfully hit him on his shoulder. "It's not that funny." She said. He smirks and pulls her on top of his lap. "Come now don't get upset again because of me. I'll treat you the way you want to be treated." He said.

She looks at him and smiles. She leans down towards him and asks "so um…what about a kiss then." He smirks at her and says "you asking me to make out with you? For your information…it's a yes, if that's what you want." She blushes at his comment and kisses him on his lips lightly. "Does that answer your question?" She said.

He smiles and nods his head. She faces him on his lap. He's holding onto her ass as they start to make out on her couch. Her heart racing many miles an hour. The make out session went from light to heavy kissing. Kankuro starts squeezing her ass when a knock came from her door.

She looks up and then back down at Kankuro. "Don't answer it." He said as he's kisses her neck. "But…" She said. "Ignore them. They don't need to know what you're doing day in day out." He said.

The person knocking on her door again this time with a voice. "Aya…it's Hinata. The girls and I were talking and we're worried about you. May I come in?" Aya looks at Kankuro. "Just a minute!" She said. Kankuro lets go of her and waits for her to come back.

Aya opens the door to Hinata. "Hey. Um…this isn't the best time Hinata." She said. Hinata looks behind her to see Kankuro. "Oh. I see. Well we were worried about you Aya." Said Hinata.

"I know. But I'm doing fine." Aya said as she blushes. Hinata smiles. "well I should go. Bye Aya." She said as she starts to walk off. "Bye." Said Aya.

Aya walks back to Kankuro and sits on him again. He kisses her neck again. "Still want to continue?" He asks. She looks at him and puts a fake smile on her face. "I think that's enough for now. Sorry." She said.

He puts on a smile and says "not a problem. We can do whatever you want." "Can we just cuddle? Oh, and um would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks. "I would love to stay for dinner, and yes we can cuddle." He said smiling at her.

In the next few hours they just cuddled and talked. Kankuro kisses her neck a few times to comfort her in any way possible. She didn't mind it at all. She enjoys his company and his kisses. She kisses him for her to get up to make dinner. He lets her and watches her walk off.

~Kankuro's Mind~

_Damn she's so sexy when she walks. She has such a nice ass also. _Looking down at his hands of the feeling in them. _She's such a great kisser as well. Her lips taste like peaches and cream. Too bad with that stupid interruption we had. She would be still kissing me. Damn it…if I keep thinking like this I'll get an erection. _Looking down at his pants now. He groans lightly to himself and looks at her in the kitchen.

~To no one's POV~

Kankuro gets up from the couch towards Aya in the kitchen. He watches her cooking and asks "What you making?" "It's chicken stir fry." She said. "Smells and sounds good. Is there anything you like to do later after dinner?" He asks. She looks at him. "Well if you don't mind, I like to take a walk outside later. I haven't been outside all day." She said.

"Then we can take a walk." He said with a smile. She smiles back and returns to her cooking. Once she finishes cooking dinner they ate. She looks at him nervous about her cooking. "How is it? I don't know how you'd take my cooking." She asks.

"The food is great. You're an amazing cook." He said. She smiles and blushes. "Thank you." She said. After eating they clean up the kitchen. They walk towards the door for their walk together.

Aya was arm in arm with Kankuro holding hands. She leaned on him as they walked. Kankuro smiles and asks her "where we walking too?" "I was thinking to the park. It's not far from my house." She said with a smile towards him.

Once they got to the park, they sat on the benches. His arm around her as she places her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Kankuro for everything." She said. He looks at her confused. "For what, if you don't mind me asking?" He asks. "I mean by taking it slow with me and for understanding me." She said.

"It's my pleasure." He said. "Kankuro…to tell you who I like when you asked me that question earlier before we started to dating…I like to tell you." She said.

"Ok and I promise not to get mad at you." He said. She looks at him with a sad smile. "Well who I like is…or are… are Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba." She said. He frowns but gives a weak smile. "I see. I'm not mad at you but I'm kind of disappointed." He said. "I'm sorry Kankuro." She said and gets up.

"Aya…" He looks at her. "I should be going." She said. She starts running to her house before he got up to follow her. Instead he heads home.

End of Chapter 3. I hope this can last you till next Chapter.


	5. Chapter 4

Love Is Complicated

Aya arrives at her house but sees Naruto at her doorstep. "Aya…where did you go?" asked Naruto. "Naru not now please." Said Aya as she's unlocking her door. Naruto follows her inside. "Aya… is something wrong?" Said Naru.

She looks at Naruto with sad eyes and puts a small smile on her face. "Yeah… everything's fine Naru. Just tired I guess." She said.

"Oh. Well just letting you know that it's my turn to stay over to keep you company." Naru said. "Yeah. That's fine. Well night naru." She said. "Night Aya." He said.

Aya walks upstairs to get ready for bed. She lays in her bed crying what seems like forever that night. She doesn't know what's going through her mind anymore. For once she was happy that she was with Kankuro and the next she's upset.

As she's falls to a deep sleep, she thinks of Kankuro.

~Kankuro's POV~

_Man did I screw up big time. He said to himself. What I don't get is why I felt disappointed at her. Was it because she likes three guys or the fact that she had to tell me when we just started to date each other. I will never figure it out without asking her reasoning. Damnit! I had her and now lost her. Shit! What should I do. It's unlikely she wants to see me tomorrow. I moved into Konoha for a fresh start. Since then she caught my eye…but of course we weren't best of friends till later making up. _

_I really hope she's not just using me to get those other boys jealous of me. If anything I…I have been having feelings for her. Damnit, I really don't want to but…if it comes down to it then I should just let it be. _

No one's POV~

Aya gets up, dressed this time. She walks downstairs to see Naruto still snoring on her couch. She walks over and says to him "Naru, ramen is going cold." With that he bolts up looking around. "Aya…that's not cool. Don't tease me like that." Said Naru.

She smiles at him and giggles. He looks at her and smiles. "So…what's for breakfast?" He asks her while getting dressed. She blushes and says "I'm not really hungry. So it's just you Naru."

Soon a knock came to her door. She opens her door to see it was Kankuro. "Aya…we should talk." He said. She looks over towards Naruto and says to Kankuro "Sorry but I have company right now. Can you come back a little bit later?"

"No…now Aya." He said back softly to her. Aya tells Naruto to lock up her house and walks with Kankuro. They walk towards his house and enter in. "Aya…I think you should know how I feel about you." Said Kankuro.

She sits on his couch to listen to him. "I'm listening ok." She said. He looks at her. "Aya…I'm in love with you even before we started dating. But when I heard you'd like three other guys…it just hurt hearing that. So what I'm offering is something I wanna know for sure you'll understand."

She looks at him not quite getting what he will be saying next. She continues to listen to him first before jumping to any conclusions.

"Aya…I want you to give them a chance to date you and stuff. What I'm saying is we are done and I want to see if you feel any different from being away from me. I'm giving you an opportunity and to let you know I'll be here waiting for you. In open arms I'll wait for you Aya. I love you and I rather you know what you want."

A few minutes after he finishes his confession to her, she finally speaks. "Kankuro…I've never knew you'd loved me like that. I don't know quite what to say about the opportunity. If you insist me to take it…then ok I guess."

She felt sorry and so she got off his couch to start heading out. Instead Kankuro grabs her into a tight hug. "I love you but please don't do anything stupid. You're a precious person. Not just because you're a virgin but someone I care for." He said to her.

"I love you too but I'll be ok." She said and kisses his lips one last time before she left. He watches her go after his final kiss from her. He was heartbroken but he knew he had to do the right thing. He wanted her to find out who she wants to be with and to settle down with.

He will be happy for her for whoever it turns out to be. He can only hope it will be him. He was definitely in need of her more than he or anyone else knows about.

Aya walks back home to find out that it's not locked. She peers in to see that it was all of her girlfriends and their boyfriends in her house waiting for her.

She runs into Ino, Sakura, and Hinata's arms in tears. They look at each other in shock. Ino speaks up asking her what's wrong. She replies in " Kankuro said he's in love with me but he wants me to find out who I wanted the most." They look at each other in even more shock. They shooed their boyfriends to go outside for a moment.

They left with worried in their eyes. Hinata speaks up "Aya…that's a good thing that he loves you. But in other words he wants to know for sure you're going to feel the same way if you'd weren't so in love with our boyfriends."

Aya couldn't find anything to speak or say. On the other hand the guys are listening to their conversation from the door. Ino sighs and says "Aya…I'm willing to let Shikamaru take you out for a while." Aya looks at her surprised and says " you don't have to do that Ino. He's likes you and besides he won't go out with me."

Sakura and Hinata both shake their heads in agreement between themselves. They say to Aya the same thing to her what Ino had said. Aya blushes five kinds of red. "Alright if that's what you guys want me to do. I'll give them a chance but I still don't wanna take them from you guys." She said.

Ino walks towards her door with the three boys falling on the ground. Aya blushed even redder if it was even possible. They look up at Ino and their girlfriends in surprise looks. They were more love stricken.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata left for Aya to confess to the boys. Shikamaru, Naruto, and Kiba walk over to her in question. She really couldn't do this but she told them anyways. They just nod their heads at her reasoning's for what she's going through.

She looks at them and asks "W..which one wants to go out with me first?" They were shocked at her question. Naruto steps up first. "I will." Said Naruto. "But…I wanna let you know Aya… that we shouldn't date till you're up for it ok." He said afterwards.

She smiled weakly at him and nods her head in agreement.

~After a few months~

Aya was finally able to find her insanity again. She walks towards Naruto house and knocks on his door. He answers it to his surprise to see her. "Aya. Hey, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Fine really. Naruto…I think I'm ready." She said to him. He smirks at her and said "are you sure?" She nods her head and he pulls her into his arms gently into a hug. Once he pulls away from the hug he gently places his lips on hers.

~A week after~

Naruto and Aya start dating, going to the movies and just the normal stuff. They never go into anything sexual. They just kiss a few times here and there, but he knows that she wants to take her time. He's been nothing but sweet to her.

Naruto was over at her house for the night when she asked him to come over. They were on her couch watching romance movies. She was on his lap and he was holding her till one part in the movie there was sexual kissing going on.

Aya blushes and doesn't know what to say or do. Naruto however smirked a little. He makes his first move by kissing Aya's neck.

Aya starts thinking about Kankuro's words and about him instead of Naruto doing these things to her. She couldn't quite place it what she was feeling. She was lost or more confused at the situation.

"Naruto…please stop." She said. He continues on doing what he was doing. "Why Aya. I thought you wanted to know what it feels like?" He said. "I do, but not like this." She said.

"Like what then Aya. Tell me?" He said. She looks at him. "I don't think tonight is the night. Can we just go on a few more dates first?" She said. He nods and allows it for the night to not go into it.

Naruto has done it with Hinata but he wasn't really in love with her at the time. Hinata tries to get him into bed more often and of course it works on him. But he just didn't want to hurt her feelings about him liking Aya.

~Few more weeks later~

Naruto and Aya were at her house. They were talking and laughing. They were drinking a few bottles of Sake when Naruto asks her "Aya…can we please tonight?" She hesitated and blushed. "Naruto…I don't know what I should do?" She said to him.

He smirks at her and stands up. He puts a hand out towards her. She takes his hand and he takes her upstairs into her bedroom. "Just relax. All I want is just a nice blowjob." He said. "Oh. Um…you do know I haven't done anything like that before." She said. " I know. I'm not going to force you to do anything else than that." He said.

Once again she hesitated. She starts thinking of Kankuro but shakes her head. She looks at him and he looks desperate. She blushes and says "I'll give it a shot, but I won't be good at it." She said to him blushing.

End of Chapter 4. Next chapter will be what she will be doing and all. Hehe…I know you must hate me for leaving at such a sexual place. Sorry but that's all for now guys. Please comment on this. I would like to know if you guys like it or not. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 5

Love Is Complicated

A/N: If you all are wondering about what Naruto and Hinata's part in the last chapter I'm sorry. It will be explained in this chapter. I promise. Anyways enjoy the story.

Naruto looks at Aya desperately. He wanted to see if she can handle him or make him feel good. His mind thinks that she's going to be like when Hinata and he first had sex.

Naruto liked Hinata until for a while he couldn't handle the gentleness and slowness of sex with her anymore. He was looking for wilder fun kind of sex.

That's where he got together with Sakura instead. She was more wilder and fun in bed. "Aya…I will instruct you in how to do a blowjob. Just please don't bite ok." Said Naruto. Aya blushes and looks at Naruto. "Ok. What's the first step?" She said.

"Well obviously the first step is kissing me and getting me hard." He said. She stutters like Hinata does and says "Ok. Um…Naru…I'm a little nervous." "Don't be. You'll do fine." He said with a smile.

Naruto sits on her bed looking at her. "You'll be fine Aya. Now come here." He told her. She moves closer to him but hesitates. He pulls her down to him and start kissing her.

They kiss for a few more minutes when Naruto starts unzipping his pants for her. "The second step is for you to go down on your knees and start pumping me." Said Naruto. Aya blushes at his length. She gulps and does what Naruto said. She looks up for him once she starts pumping him.

"Why don't you think of it like a lollipop. It's the same thing but I can't really tell you what it taste like." He said to her. She stutters some more. "So I need to lick and suck on it?" She asks.

"Yeah. Exactly that, but no biting." He said as he slightly laughs. She lightly tastes him as she strokes him. She was still clueless on how she was doing or what she was doing. She then goes full sucking his length, stroking, and licking.

~Kankuro's POV~

_**Kankuro is laying on his bed thinking of Aya. **_

_I wonder what Aya is doing? I haven't seen her in a while. The rumor has it that she's now dating Naruto. God, why do I feel like I need her here right now, instead with him?_

_I miss her so much that I can't sleep at night. I stopped eating big meals as well. Damnit I need her back, but how? I told her she needs to find out what she wants. I'll wait no matter how long it takes. _

_But I gotta admit, I need someone to at least take care of my hard on. Only if she was here. _

~Back to Aya and Naruto~

Naruto is moaning as Aya is sucking, licking, and pumping him. "I'm about to…Ahh…come Aya." Naruto said. Aya looks up at Naruto for her next step. "Just swallow and see if you like it." He said as he moans.

Once Naruto comes Aya swallows. She cringed her nose a little and says "It tastes funny. I don't know if I wanna swallow again." She said to him.

He looks at her satisfied. "That's ok. Not every girl likes the taste of cum." He said. She stands up and sits besides Naruto. "Really?" She asks. "Really." Said Naruto.

He pulls up his pants and lies down on her bed. He pulls her down with him. They cuddled and talked before falling asleep.

~Few more Weeks~

In a few more weeks into doing blowjobs for Naruto at night where ever they ended up in each other's houses, he asks her one night for something different.

"Aya. Instead of a blowjob can we…have full sex tonight?" He asks. Aya didn't want sex. She wants to wait for the right person at least. "Naru…I don't think we should." She said. "Why not." Naruto asks.

"Because Naru…I just don't want to do that without knowing if I'm with the right person." She said. "Oh, I see." Said Naruto. Aya doesn't know what to say next. She just looks at him to find out what to say. "Well, then maybe it's time we break up." Naruto said.

Aya stares at Naruto. She felt sick to her stomach. She thought about it and she knew that Naruto wouldn't marry her to have sex. "I agree Naruto." She said.

Naruto and Aya made it official that they are done. Aya didn't cry or anything. She didn't had the feelings for him like she once had.

~Naruto's POV~

I walk towards Shikamaru's house. It was time for his turn to date her. I told him everything that had happened and even our talk.

Shikamaru, however felt relieved that she didn't have sex with Naruto. Far as Shikamaru could tell, Naruto wouldn't last long with Aya. She wasn't experienced and probably wouldn't marry her to just have sex.

Naruto is one of those guys who doesn't want to settle down. "Thanks for the update." Said Shikamaru. "I'll make sure Kiba gets it. I'm heading over to his house next." Said Naruto.

Naruto leaves and heads over to Kiba's house. He told Kiba the same thing when he was done talking to Shikamaru.

~Aya's POV~

Aya calls her girlfriends that Naruto and she have broken up. "Omg, are you ok." Said Ino. "Yeah, I'm fine actually." Said Aya. "At least one thing's good for me again." Said Sakura. "I'm sorry to hear." Said Hinata.

When Aya and her girls finish chit chatting, Aya decided to take a walk. She walks to the park and sits down where she and Kankuro sat that one night. She starts thinking of him and what he's doing.

~Kankuro's POV~

Kankuro was walking towards the park. When he made it to the park he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Aya sitting at the park bench alone. _Why was she sitting alone?_ He thought to himself.

Kankuro walks up behind her and startles her. "Hey. What's up?" He said. "Oh, Kankuro. You scared me. I'm doing fine and you?" She asks. "Sorry about that. I'm doing fine as well. Where's Naruto?" He asked.

"Oh, um…we broke up not too long ago. It wasn't working for us I guess." She said. "Oh, sorry to hear. You know I'm here for you right?" Said Kankuro. "Yeah, I know. It's been a while hasn't it?" She said.

"It has been yeah. So what you going to do know?" He asked. "I think I'm just going to relax and stay single for a while again before I date anyone else." She said.

They continue to chat till Aya said she needs to go home. They went their separate ways and headed home. Kankuro was happy to see her and to hear that Naruto isn't the one for her. He was one step closer on winning her back.

~Next 4 months~

Shikamaru and Kiba show up at her house again to keep her company. Naruto stopped and kept closer to Sakura. He stopped hanging around Shika and Kiba. Sakura stopped hanging around her friends as well.

They have no idea what's going on, until either Shikamaru or Kiba found him and asked. The reason was because he couldn't stand seeing Aya anymore and she has feelings for them still. Another was that Sakura was starting to get pissed off for letting Naruto to even dating her.

When Aya found out she cried because Sakura was a good friend of hers. Now she only has Ino and Hinata left. Sakura has been a bitch lately to Aya. She's even been calling her names and telling Ino and Hinata why there still hanging out with her.

When Aya was ready to date again, she looked at Shikamaru and Kiba. They look at her in questioning. "What's up Aya." Said Kiba. "Um…I think I'm ready to date again." She said. Shikamaru and Kiba only said oh to her.

They decided to let her wait till a week to decide who should date her next. Once they came up with their answer, they said good luck to each other.

The one that was heading towards Aya's house was the one who's going to be going out with her. He bought her flowers of her favorite kind. He knocks on Aya's door.

"Just a minute." She called out. When she walks towards her door she was surprised to see…

Sorry ending Chapter 5. Have to wait till next chapter to find out who it is. Thank you for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

Love Is Complicated

She was surprised to see Shikamaru at her door with her favorite flowers. "Shika…hi, I didn't think anyone was going to be coming." She said.

"Here…I brought you these." He said as he shows her the flowers. "Oh Shika…their beautiful. Thank you." She said. "You're welcome. May I come in?" He asks.

"Oh, yeah. So, what's going on?" Aya asks him. Shikamaru blushes and looks at her. "Aya…I um it's our turn to date. If that's ok with you?" He said.

"Oh…of course it's ok. I guess. I mean…I just hope that nothing's going to hurt our relationship status and Ino's. I mean I did just lose Sakura's." She said. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's sucks not having Naruto as a friend anymore." He comments.

They sat on her couch just talking the night away. It was getting late when she spoke. "Shika, it's getting late. Do you…want to stay over for the night?" She asks. "Sure. I'll sleep on the couch for the night." He said. She nods her head and said goodnight.

The next morning, Aya wakes up and walks downstairs. She was dressed in her usual clothing and starts making breakfast. Shikamaru walks behind her smiling. "Good morning Aya." He said. "Oh. Good morning shika. I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?" She asks.

"Yeah that would be great. I was thinking Aya. Would you like to go on a date later tonight with me?" He asks. She looks at him and nods her head yes. She finishes cooking breakfast. They sat eating and talking.

Once they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen, Shikamaru asks her a question. "So I'll see you tonight right?" "Yeah, sure thing. Um what time should I be there?" She asks. "Just get there around 6." He said.

She walks him towards the door and watches him leave. She contacts Ino and Hinata about the situation. "Ino…are you going to be like Sakura if I date Shikamaru?" Aya asks. Ino hesitates before she answers. "No. I'll always be friends with you Aya. I was shocked that Sakura was being so Naïve about it all. If anything Aya I would be happy that you are just giving a chance to know what it's like. I may be jealous and everything but that's not going to change things. I promise." She finally says.

Hinata and Aya were surprised of Ino's actions. "Thank you Ino. It makes me feel happy to know that someone isn't going to go back behind my back. I mean Sakura agreed to letting me date Naruto. But she didn't have to be so upset with me." Said Aya.

"I understand." Said Ino. "Hey Hinata, your quite. What's up." Said Ino again. "It's nothing really. I'm just surprised that's how he broke up with Aya about. I mean…*sigh* it's hard to explain." Said Hinata.

"I would like to ask you to explain if I had the time. I've got a date tonight with Shika." Said Aya. "I would say we should get a girl's night but since Aya just said she has a date…maybe tomorrow night." Said Ino.

"Sure. I think I can make it tomorrow night." Said Aya. "Sure." Said Hinata. After that conversation, they went and do their own thing. Hinata went to training, Ino working at the flower shop, and Aya getting ready for her date.

~Shikamaru and Aya's Date~

Aya gets dressed in a green dress that goes down towards her thighs. It was a full sleeved dress with a v-neck shape to it. She also puts some accessories on her. She looks at the time and she heads on out towards his house.

When she arrives he was standing waiting for her. "Hey. Shikamaru." Said Aya. "Hey. Come on in." He said. They walked into his house and sat on his couch. They had pre-drinks before heading off towards the restaurant.

Aya wasn't really much of a drinker but she had quite the few before leaving. They arrived to the restaurant and ordered their meals.

"So, Aya When's your birthday?" Asked Shikamaru. "Oh, my birthday…It's not till June 22." Said Aya. "Well it's going to be here soon. It's March 12 right now." He said.

"I know. That also reminds me, Sakura's birthday is coming up soon. But since well I don't know now." Said Aya and she sighs. "Hm. What you going to do about that. She's always been with you since you'd moved here." Said Shikamaru.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Ino and Hinata about this too." Said Aya. Food arrived at their table. They ate in silence. Aya wasn't quite herself because of the talk of Sakura.

After they finished having dinner Shikamaru walked her home. "Thank you for tonight Shika. It was delicious." Said Aya. "You're welcome Aya. Are you doing anything next week?" Asked Shika.

"Actually I do. I'm sorry Shika, but the girls and I are going to be having a sleep over at Ino's." She said. "It's all good Aya." Shika smiles and lightly laughs.

Aya kisses Shikamaru's cheek. "Good night Shika." She said to him as she unlocks her door. "Good night." He said as he walks off.

~The next Day~

Aya woke up happy. She calls Ino and Hinata that morning to talk about her date. They talked about her date with Shikamaru, about Sakura's birthday coming up as well. "What we going to do about her birthday?" Asked Hinata. Ino was thinking really hard before she answers Hinata's question. "We should just leave her a gift at her house. It's the least we can do for her." Said Ino.

"That's sounds like a good idea." Aya said. "Well should we go shopping today?" Asked Ino. Aya and Hinata both answered her. "Yes!" They said. Ino told them to meet her at her flower shop first thing before lunch time. The girls hang up once they got the memo to where to meet.

Aya lays around the house till it was time to head on out towards Ino's flower shop. As she walking to the shop she was stopped by Kankuro.

"Aya hey. It's been awhile. What you up too?" Asked Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro. I'm on my way to Ino's flower shop. We're going shopping for Sakura's birthday." She said. "Oh, that's nice to do. Are you staying at Sakura's party?" Asked Kankuro.

"Um…I don't know. Ino, Hinata and I aren't quite friends with Sakura anymore. Sakura broke up with us because I dated Naruto." Aya said sadly. "I'm sorry Aya. I shouldn't of said anything." Said Kankuro.

"No its ok you didn't know." She said smiling at him. He smiles back and walks with her towards the flower shop. Hinata and Ino were inside the shop waiting on her to get there. Kankuro and her are laughing outside Ino's shop when they were spotted.

~Ino's and Hinata's POV~

"Why look at that." Said Ino pointing outside her shop. Hinata smiles at Ino. "I didn't know they were still getting along. I mean they were broken up right?" Said Hinata. "Last time I remember he broke up with her. But to see them like that makes my heart drop." Said Ino. "I know what you mean." Said Hinata.

Both girls giggled as Aya and Kankuro walked in the shop. "If you like Aya we can see a movie sometime." Asked Kankuro. "Sure. I would like that." She said.

"Hey Kanky and Aya. What you two up too." Asked Ino. Aya blushed lightly as Kankuro laughed. "Hey Ino. I'm just trying to catch up on Aya. Seeing how she's been doing." Said Kankuro. "That's nice to know." Said Hinata. "Well Aya I'll see ya later then. I gotta see the Hokage." Said Kankuro. He drops a kiss on her cheek before walking out and saying see ya to Ino and Hinata.

They look at Aya in questioning. "Aya. What's that all about?" Asked Ino. "Um…he's just looking out for me that's all. He just asked me to see a movie with him to just catch up on things." She said blushing.

"Let's go shopping girls. Then we can get some lunch as well as we're out." Said a happy loud Ino.

~No one's POV~

As they walked down street after street of shops, they finally found a shop for Sakura. They walked in to look through the varieties of stuff there. Hinata picks a gift out of the jewelry section. While Ino in the clothes isle and Aya in the pottery isle.

Once they got their gifts picked out, they cashed out and head out to lunch. They all smiled and giggled towards the Dingo restaurant.

"I hope she will like our gifts and accepts them." Said Aya. "So do I." Said Hinata. "She'll like them. Even she's not a friend of us anymore she should still like just receiving gifts." Said Ino.

They ordered their lunch when Kankuro showed up again. He sat next to Aya. "What a surprise to see you guys again." He said to them. "Kankuro…What are you doing here?" Said Aya.

"I was hungry and I saw you guys come in. I was at the Hokage's office and no missions for me today." Said Kankuro. "Oh that's good I guess Kankuro." Said Aya smiling at him. "So what you guys get for Sakura's birthday?" Said Kankuro.

"I got her a new dress." Said Ino. "I got her some jewelry." Said Hinata. "And I got her a pot to put flowers in for like outside." Said Aya. "Cool." He said in reply.

The girls food came to their table. When Aya had enough to eat she offered Kankuro the rest of her meal to him. He gladly accepted her meal. As Kankuro was finishing off Aya's meal he had some on his face.

Aya smiles and giggles and grabs her napkin. "Kankuro look towards me for a moment please." She said to him. He looks her way and she wipes off his face. "There all better." She said to him giggling. "Thanks." He said blushing. Ino and Hinata were also smiling and giggling.

Ino and Hinata got up as well as Kankuro and Aya. They walked out of the restaurant and started heading back towards Ino's flower shop. Kankuro and Aya said their goodbyes once they arrived at Ino's place.

Hinata stayed at Ino's to help her out for the rest of the day. Ino makes a bet with Hinata that Aya and Kankuro will get back together once Aya finishes dating Shikamaru and Kiba. Hinata agrees with her deal but only getting towards Shikamaru's turn.

~Kankuro and Aya's POV~

Kankuro is walking Aya back to her house. When they made it back to her house she offered him some tea. He agrees to come in for some tea.

Aya gets the tea making as Kankuro sits on her couch. "So who you dating now?" He asks her. "I'm dating Shikamaru right now. I don't know how long we will go. I mean he's sweet and all but the date was really awkward." She said. "I see. I'm glad you're doing okay. You seem happy in a way." He mentions.

She brings over the tea and sits by him. "Really. I guess it's just that I'm happy today." She said smiling. He smiles back taking his tea. "Thank you for the tea. It's good." He said. "You're welcome." She said as she leans on his shoulder.

He looks down on her smiling. He brushes her hair calming her in a peaceful way. He leans down towards her. "Aya…I um…I would like you to come back. I mean us dating. I miss you." He said to her.

"Kankuro…I…I miss you too. But I think I should at least give Shikamaru and Kiba the chance." She said. He smiles a little. "I understand Aya. I told you to do that." He said. Aya blushes and looks at Kankuro. "I am sorry though Kankuro. I'm going as fast as I can to get back with you or at least chose someone. It's just different lately." She said sipping her tea.

"Aya I understand. Really." Said Kankuro. The knock on the door comes to their hearing. Kankuro gets up first to go open up the door. "Oi, is Aya here?" Said Shikamaru. "In here." Said Aya.

Shikamaru and Kankuro walk over towards Aya. "Well I'll see you later Aya." Said Kankuro. "Bye Kankuro." Said Aya. "What was he doing here?" Asked Shikamaru.

"He was just having tea with me after having lunch with me and the girls." She said. Shikamaru sits down next to her and holds her. "That's nice of him in a way. Did you have fun at least?" He asked. "Yeah, I had a great time." She said smiling.

"That's good." He said smiling back at her. They just talked the day away again. They had dinner at her house and watch movies. "So you and the girls are going to be spending the night at Ino's this coming week right?" He asks her. "Yeah that's right." She said.

"What you doing the following next week?" He asks. "Oh, um…Kankuro invited me to go see a movie with him. I hope you don't mind. We can go out Sunday night of the following week?" She said.

"Sure I guess. You seem close with Kankuro this following week." He Said. "We're just friends that's all that's between us." She said to him. He let it go for now but he becomes suspicious of it.

For the rest of the night Shikamaru takes Aya to bed to sleep. He stayed over but slept on the couch.

~The Weekend At Ino's House~

At Ino's house for the Girl's night, Hinata and Aya brought snacks and drinks. Ino was on her bed in a cute bunny pjs on. Aya is sitting next to Ino and then Hinata on the bottom of her bed.

"So Hinata explain what you mean last time." Said Ino. Hinata looks at them and shakes her head ok motion. "Well, it's complicated to explain it. But it also was a long time ago when I felt Aya's problem before. I didn't tell you Ino or Aya that I've used to date Naruto back then." She said. "What happened?" Asked Aya.

"Um…let's see we were out one night talking and drinking. We left the bar to go to his house. We were only 14 or so back then at our age. When we arrived at his house we sat on his couch. He comes closer towards me and of course I liked Naruto so I leaned in towards him." Hinata continued.

"We ended up kissing each other for a while. The next thing I remember was that we were in his bed getting it on." She said embarrassingly. "We had sex for the first time. After a while of just dating and having sex. He started to be different around me. I didn't know what he was doing lately until one day I decided to follow him." She said.

"He was with Sakura-chan and I was surprised. I followed them to know what's going on. They were at the park talking. Naruto said he couldn't take it anymore with me to Sakura. Sakura mentions he should end it with me. I couldn't stay much longer and decided to wait for Naruto at his house." Hinata said sadly.

"I waited for I think an hour till he showed up. I was on his couch just minding my own business till then. He walks up to me and said we should break up. When I asked him why he didn't give me an answer. He just walks me towards his door and says goodbye and that he's sorry. Sometime later after a few months I saw Sakura and him together in hands. I realized that they were now dating. The only reason he broke up with me I thought. But it was more than just that." She said.

"He also broke up with you because of sex. Right?" Said Aya looking down not happy.

"Yeah. He broke up with me because of the sex." Said Hinata. "How didn't you know about that anyways?" Asked both Hinata and Ino.

She looks at them both. "Well Naruto when we were dating he wanted to teach me some things. I agreed and he showed me or more of instruct me how to do blowjobs. He even asked me one day if we could have sex. I said no of course. He just broke up with me right there." Aya said embarrassingly.

"This turned out to be an ugly night." Said Ino. Aya giggles. "I think that we're finished with this topic. We should at least get some fun in." Said Aya.

Hinata and Ino agreed. Ino got up to turn on her music. Hinata and Aya dances with each other along with Ino. They ate the snacks and drinks. They had a pillow fight, done each other's make up, and even gotten on the topic of boys.

"So Aya how's it going so far with Shikamaru?" Asked Ino. "It's going I guess. But I really don't see us moving on much. I think after the date on Sunday we might just well you know start back as friends." She said. Ino laughs. "He's a handful. Trust me sweetie. I didn't think you would last long anyways." Ino Said.

Aya smiles and agrees with Ino. "So what are you going to do next if Shikamaru isn't the one?" Asked Hinata. Aya blushes and says "I think I should at least give Kiba a shot. That is if you're ok with that Hinata. I don't wanna take him away from you like Ino's." Aya said.

"No of course you can date Kiba. He's really nice and fun." Hinata said smiling. "Thank you Hinata. Thank you too Ino for everything. If it weren't for you guys I don't know what or where I would end up." Aya said. They both nod and smile towards Aya.

They cleaned up the mess they made before heading off to bed.

~Following week later~

Aya was getting ready to head out towards Kankuro's house, until she realized she hasn't wrapped Sakura's birthday gift yet. She hurries with Sakura's gift wrapping it. Once she finishes wrapping it she makes her way towards Kankuro.

She arrives at his house with him standing by the steps of his house. "Hey I was about to come get you when you didn't come." He said to her noticing the gift. "Sorry I forgot to wrap Sakura's gift and so I hurried with it before coming over." She Said.

"I see. I'm guessing you want to drop it off first before we go to the movies?" He asks. "Yeah, if you don't mind?" She said. "No it's cool with me." He said smiling.

She smiles back at him and they head towards Sakura's house. Her birthday was in just a few days. When they arrived at her house Aya knocks on her door.

"Coming!" Said Sakura. Aya was nervous being outside Sakura's door. Sakura opens up her door. "Oh, it's you. What you want?" She said coldly to Aya. "I um…I got you a birthday present. I hope you like it." Aya said handing Sakura her gift.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." Said Sakura. "Happy birthday, Sakura. I hope we could still been friends. Well, bye Sakura." Said Aya sadly walking away with Kankuro.

Sakura closes her door feeling guilty. She takes the gift in her room and opens it up. She stares at the pottery Aya have giving her. "Aya…you didn't have too." Said to herself.

Kankuro looks at Aya as they walk towards the movies. "Aya…you okay?" He asked worryingly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Kankuro for being with me." She said. "Not a problem. What kind of movie would you like to see?" He asks.

"I don't know. It's all up to you Kankuro." She said smiling to him. He smiles back and asks for two tickets to a romance movie. They got popcorn and a drink to share.

They sat next to each other. Kankuro puts an arm around her and she smiles at his touch. Aya lays her head on his shoulder to watch and enjoy the movie.

After the movie was over they walk back towards Aya's house. Kankuro walks in to have tea at her house when she'd offered. After Aya brought the tea over towards her couch they sat and talked and sipping their tea.

Aya told Kankuro that she will be right back. She runs upstairs to get her pjs on for the night. She comes back down to sit next to him again. "Why you change?" Kankuro asked. "It's getting late soon and I didn't wanna go change when you left." She said.

He smirks at her and nods his head in understanding. "Besides…I have a date with Shikamaru tomorrow night. But I think we might just break up after it." She announced to him.

"Oh…really? Why's that?" He asks. "Well, it's just awkward with dating and stuff." She said. "Then I should let you get some sleep." He said. "You don't have to go. I mean if you like you can stay here tonight." She said blushing.

"Alright, if you insist." He said smirking. She lies down on top of him, her head on his lap looking up. "It's nice having you here again just hanging out I mean." She said blushing red. He looks down at her where she was at. He blushes at how close she was towards him.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" He said. Kankuro leans in towards her a little bit. "Kankuro…I." She got interrupted by Kankuro. Kankuro pressed his lips against hers into a light kiss. She kisses him back of course not wanting to pull away.

Kankuro doesn't stop kissing her again and again. Aya was on her couch with Kankuro on top of her. They only where doing was kissing. Kankuro whispers into her ear. "Aya…I really miss kissing you. You taste too good to me. I really shouldn't go any farther till you made your decision." He said looking at her.

Aya looks at him blushing. "I agree remember. Kankuro…if Kiba isn't for me either I'll be back into your arms as your girl again." She said. "Please hurry back to me Aya. I don't know how much longer I can last without you." He said.

Aya and Kankuro sat up again. One last kiss they shared before she heads off to bed. Kankuro lies down on her couch for the night.

~The next day~

Aya wakes up very happy this morning. She gets dress cutely and walks downstairs. Kankuro was awake laying down still. Aya hums and skipping around her house to make breakfast and tea.

Kankuro smiles at her enthusiasm. "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep ok?" Said Kankuro. "I sure did." She said as she's cooking. He gets up and walks in the kitchen. "That's good." He said.

They ate breakfast together. After breakfast Kankuro said he should get going before Shikamaru comes around. She agreed and said her farewells to him as well he to her. He gave her a kiss before heading out.

She goes watches tv for a while. She daydreams of Kankuro when time passes by. Lunch arrived soon and she decided to go out for lunch.

She locks her door of her house and heads for ramen. When she got there she saw Naruto there. "Hi, Naruto." She said. "Oi, Aya." He said to her. Aya orders her food for takeout. Once she got her food she walks towards the park next to where she lives.

She ate her lunch at the park enjoying the nice warm weather. She walks back home to get ready for Shikamaru and for their date together.

She puts on a purple sparkled dress. It was a simple clean dress. She didn't go all out tonight. When Shikamaru arrived at her house they headed out to the BBQ and Grill restaurant.

They ordered their food and drinks. "Shikamaru, I don't quite think we should go out anymore." Said Aya. "Why you say that Aya. It's only been the second date with me." He asks. "Because Shikamaru…It's not getting anywhere for us. It's just awkward dating." She said.

"Oh, I see. I guess that's a good reason." He said. "I'm sorry Shika. I don't know what else to do." She said sadly. "No. It's fine really. Ino keeps me in line and I guess that's why where so close with each other." He said and sighed. Aya giggled. "She's sure is the best. She's good for you Shika. Be happy with her and keep her forever ok." She said to him.

He smiles and agrees with her and they make a toast. Their food arrived and they ate laughing and giggling about Ino. After the date Shikamaru walked her home and said farewell.

Later that night Aya got a text from Kankuro. He asked her how her date gone.

_Kankuro: Hey. How'd it go?_

_Her Reply back: It went well I guess. We broke up but in a good way. _

_Kankuro: Cool. I'm happy to hear. Can I come over? I know it's late but I really wanna see you. _

_Aya: I guess…The door is unlocked just come on in. I'll be getting a bath and dressed by the time you come in. Just help yourself to some tea until then ok. _

_Kankuro: ok. I'll see you soon. _

She takes her bath quickly as possible and gets dressed when she can. Kankuro is in her kitchen making some tea for the both of them. He waits on her couch for her to come down.

She walks downstairs to see him there. "Hey. Why did you want to see me?" She asked. He looks at her and blushes at her jammies. "I just wanted to see you." He said patting his lap. She sits on his lap.

He sniffs her scent in. "You smell good." He said in a seductive voice. "Thank you. I just got out of a bath." She said smiling and blushing. He makes a noise sound like he was purring/growling. "Hm…Did you have a nice bath?" He said. "Yeah, I did." She said.

That's all for now. Until next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one.


	8. Chapter 7

Love Is Complicated

"That's good, and you smell good too." He said to her. She blushes deep red. "Kankuro…you said so yourself that we should wait till I was done dating with Kiba next." She said.

He sighs lightly. "I know. Sorry it's just tempting. You're tempting." He said in apologetic voice. She looks at him and puts a smile on her face. "Kankuro…will it be better if I give you a kiss to reassure you that I'll be back soon." She asked.

Kankuro smirks at her way of thinking. "Hm, I don't think that is the only thing I would like." He said teasingly. She playfully hit him. "Kankuro!" She said.

Kankuro laughs and said sorry to her. "But I do like to have that kiss if you don't mind." He also said to her still smirking. She giggles and gives him a peck on the lips. "There better?" She asked.

"No, maybe another?" He asked. She blushes this time and hesitates for a moment. She goes ahead and gives him another kiss with a more passionate twist this time.

She started to have butterflies more in this kiss. He was just faintly touching her lightly on her arms. She breathed heavy like after their kiss.

She didn't know what this feeling was like till now. She understands that she wanted him. Even needing him, as well as he wanted her and needed her.

He stares in her eyes in waiting on her answer if he should continue with the kiss or not. She was definitely in heat for him. Even he was hot.

"I promise to stop when you don't wanna go that far." He said in her ear in a whisper. She whispers back not knowing what her brain was thinking at the time. "I love too. But…" She said. Before she finished her sentence Kankuro kissed her again in the same passionate twisted kiss.

She didn't speak her mind for who know what she may say to him. She loved his kisses and his touches for her to stop. She wondered if this is what it felt like to get ready for "Sex" she thought.

Kankuro managed to move them towards Aya's bedroom. He lays her gently on her own bed and him over top of her. Them still making out and he releases his shirt soon after. She admires his abs.

She blushes and looks up at him and feeling him up. Kankuro puts a smile on his lips. "Sorry I was getting to hot for it." He said in a seductive voice again.

In her own seductive voice she said "But it seems like we're about to…have sex." He looks at her. "Not if you want too. You know I won't go all the way without you asking for it." He said and trails a finger on her cheek.

"Oh, good I guess. But…" She hesitates. "But what? Worried that I'm going to hurt you? You know I wouldn't do a thing. Aya I love you." He said to her worried written on his face.

"It's not that. I mean…don't we need protection?" She asked. He smiles a little and laughs. "Yeah, but I won't go so far with you. I mean I want it yes but do you? If so then I should make a trip to my house to get a condom." He said to her.

She takes a deep breath in and out. She blushes and makes a comment to him. "Kankuro…I do want to but I don't want you to go all the way back home and come straight back."

Once again he laughs lightly. "Aya its ok we can wait. Besides maybe it's the best thing for now." He said. She gives up and agrees with him. She asks him if he was going to stay with her tonight.

He smiles and pulls her next to him and tells her he will stay. They drift off to a nice sleep in each other's arms. In the morning when Aya woke up, she looked down to see Kankuro wrapped around her waist.

She smiled and pulled away carefully not to wake him up. But she failed at it. He wakes up saying "Good morning sunshine. Did you sleep well?" He wondered. She blushed at his name for her. "Yes, I slept well. Why you keep calling me sunshine?" She asked wonderingly.

He sits up this time and looks into her eyes. "What's wrong for me to call you sunshine? You bright my days even if I have a bad day Aya." He said. She smiles and giggles. "It's just…it sounds like we're really dating, but we're not yet, more like secretly we are." She said blushing.

He smiles at the idea. "Well maybe we should until you're done dating Kiba." He said to her ear. Her breathing hitched from his warm breath to her ear. "Kankuro…isn't it considered a bad thing though?" She said with a soft voice.

"Not if you want it to be. I'll show you more pleasure and fun than any other guy out there Aya." He said in a seductive tone. She couldn't breathe right. Her heart was skipping beats just like last nights.

"If you want we can go to my house for the day?" He asked her. She blushes and looks at him. "And do what exactly?" She pronounced. He licked his lips and then teased her ear. "Whatever you like to do." He said still teasing her.

"Stop teasing me. I didn't mean in sexual way that time." She said in a clear louder voice. He stops teasing and laughs. "But it's so much fun. Watching you get overwhelmed, it's so sexy." He said. She giggled at his comment.

"Sorry to break your moment Kankuro, but I think I'm going to Kiba's house to talk today." She announced in somewhat happy and unhappy tone.

He looks at her disappointed and lies back down on her bed. He sighs heavily. "Fine, I'll let you go. But promise to come stay at my house tonight when you're done." He asks.

She leans over him. "Ok, I will. Promise me that you set up a night of cooking dinner and movie night." She proudly asks in a teasing way.

He smirks and laughs. "Fine, whatever you want sunshine." He said with a smile. She gets out of her bed and grabs some clean clothes and walks into her bathroom to change after her shower. Kankuro just waits in her bed still shirtless for her to come out.

When she was done she was in a sexy strapless shirt and a mini skirt. Her stomach showing and her hair braided back. He got off her bed and grabbed his shirt. Before he put it on himself, he walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "I'll see ya later tonight ok." He said as he squeezed her ass.

She blushed and nodded her head to him. "I'm going to get going to Kiba's. Lock the door for me will you please." She said.

He smiles and nods his head. "Sure thing. Behave and be a good girl till you come to me." He said. Aya raised an eye brow at him. "What's that supposed to mean." She asked as she was walking downstairs, him following suite.

"It means don't do anything stupid with Kiba." He said. She puts her shoes on and looks up at him. "Don't worry about it. It's not going to happen. I already made a mistake with Naruto." She said in an unhappy feeling in her stomach.

"Wait what? What did you do with Naruto?" He asked worried now. "It's nothing. I'll just tell you later tonight. Promise not to get mad at me."She said as she opens her door of her house.

"Ok, I promise. See you later sunshine." He said as he locking her house up. "See ya." She said to him and walking towards Kiba's house.

~Kiba's house ~

Aya knocks on Kiba's door. He answers in swift movement. "Aya…I thought you would be with Shikamaru?" Kiba asked. "We broke up…well I did because it wasn't quite what I thought it was going to be with him." She said blushing at him.

"Well come on in then. I'm guessing it's our turn together?" He said surprised. "Yeah, if you don't mind going out with me?" She said but is feeling guilty for what she was about to do with Kankuro.

"No…it's fine. I don't mind going out with a pretty girl like yourself." He smirks his usual grin. "Ok, good except we need to put some boundaries." She announced to him.

He looks at her feeling somewhat disappointed. "What kind are we talking about?" He asked as they walked towards his bedroom to talk. "Well, for one I don't want to be forced into doing something like how Naruto did. Well it wasn't quite forcing." She said to him.

He shut his door and Aya sits on his desk chair where he sat on his bed. "I won't do a thing without your permission. I was raised by two females in the house." He said looking concerned at her.

She smiles at him. "Another is we date for a while until I feel like I'm ready to do anything that's…sexual." She said blushing this time. He still is looking concerned at her. "Is there something you're not telling me Aya. You seem…I don't know different. You don't have to date me really."

She didn't know what to say at that point. "Aya…really it's ok. You can tell me anything. I'm not going to turn on you or anything." He said now worried. She doesn't answer but she does starts to cry lightly.

Kiba walks towards her and looks at her. "Aya…please talk to me what's wrong." He asks. "K…Kiba I…I think I've falling in love." She said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kiba holds her as she cries on him. "In love, with who?" He said concerned. Once she has a steady voice to talk she looks up at him. "With Kankuro. He means everything to me. He told me I should get some experience in dating for a while. So that's what I was doing but…" She sobbed as she couldn't keep up with her heart pounding.

"But you finally fell in love with him all the way through all of this." He said filling in the sentence. She nods her head in a yes motion. "We…last night we kissed and I felt so many different feelings. I didn't know what to do. I kept pushing him away because he wanted me to finish up dating you guys." She hesitated to continue. Kiba starts to laugh lightly. "So what you're telling me is that you two almost about to have sex." He asked laughing.

She blushed and punched him on his shoulder and turned away. "So what. We would of if he didn't forget the condom. But at the same time…I…" Once again she hesitated to tell him.

"Ow. Aya…it's ok to talk about this kind of stuff. I mean yeah it's embarrassing but we're grownups now. If you love him you should be with him. If you didn't love him you wouldn't of kissed him or have certain kind of feelings for the guy. If I was you Aya I would go to him." He said to her.

She looks at him wiping away her tears. "Really, I should run to him." She asked curious. "Yes, Aya run to him go. You found the one you want to be with right? Go! Don't stop and keep moving forward." He said to her with his toothy grin.

She violently hugs Kiba. "Thank you Kiba. For helping me solve my feelings for Kankuro." She said. He hugs her back tightly. "Go." He said quietly into her ear.

As she heard him say that one last time she runs out of his room. She runs out of his house as fast as she can. She passes by some of her friends. Ino and Hinata call her out her name as she passes by. She never stopped like Kiba asked her to do.

Sakura standing outside her house watches Aya as she passes by her house stunned. Aya panting but she keeps running towards Kankuro's house.

When she arrived at his door she knocks quickly. She was panting heavily at his door. He answers it and looks at her shocked.

"You look like you just ran a marathon." He said to her. "Kankuro…I…" She couldn't breathe. She wasn't a ninja like her friends but when she set her mind to something she will do her best to get it.

Kankuro walks Aya inside and places her on his couch with some water. She drinks the water down. Once she was ready to speak again she looks up at him. "Kankuro…I'm sorry. I didn't see it sooner. I've fell in love with you. I'm in love with you. I was reckless and i…" She hesitated looking at him scared.

He comes towards her and kisses her on the lips to make her stop talking. "Aya...it's ok. I love you back. Don't speak anymore and just relax." He said happily.

She stopped talking but she asked him one thing that was still on her mind. "Kankuro…will you be mad at me because Naruto and I did something." She asked.

He looks at her. "What you mean you did something. And I promised before I won't get mad Aya." He said worried. Aya was scared to tell him but she had too. "Kankuro… Naruto and i… well I mean he asked me to do something and I kind of regret doing." She said but still didn't tell him much.

"Aya just spill it out. It's going to be ok. Just tell me." He said to her sad and thinking the worst things. "I…done some blowjobs on Naruto…and I regret it." She said to him looking down to the floor.

He sighs and felt relieved it wasn't anything worse than that. He laughs lightly and puts a hand on her chin and moves it up for her to see him. "Aya…babe is that it. That's all you were worried about is me being hurt for you to be experienced in something like that." He said smiling at her and gets closer to her face.

Aya blushed and she looked sad at him. "yes. I'm sorry, but I didn't feel right about it." She said looking at him. Kankuro leans in planting a kiss on hers. She didn't refuse his kiss. When he pulled back he felt determined to have her in his bed again but in a good way.

"Aya…I love you and don't worry about what you did to Naruto. I don't care about him. I care about us now. I may be jealous that it wasn't me but I did tell you to go get experienced in dating. It's my fault for your guiltiness. Don't push yourself for feeling down." He said pulling her into his embraced body into a hug.

She hugs him for quite a long time. After the hug he walks her into his bedroom. She lies down on his bed and he holding her into his arms.

They took a nap together that afternoon. She felt relieved and happy that he was now into her heart and that he will never break it. She now knows that he will be the best for her in near future.

End of chapter 7. Next chapter will be more in depth of them having smexy time. Thank you for reading and taking the time. I enjoyed writing this one and will be for the next one as well. More to come.


	9. Chapter 8

Love Is Complicated

Kankuro woke up first before Aya did. He moves quickly without Aya waking up. He walks out to his kitchen to see what all the things he has for dinner to make. He makes a quick list of things he liked to do for tonight's dinner.

After he made a list of things to get and what kind of movie list would be appropriate for dinner tonight, he looks back in his bedroom. He was surprised she hasn't woken up yet.

In the meantime he grabbed his money and the lists for tonight. Before he left he wrote a note for Aya saying he will be back later.

~Aya's POV~

I woke up late afternoon. I didn't feel anymore warmth from Kankuro. I walked into the bathroom to do some business.

After I was done taking care of business in the bathroom, I walked into the kitchen. There on the table was a note. I read the note carefully and then placed it back down.

I poured some water in a glass and sat down on his couch to watch tv. For the most of my time, I just laid around watching tv or even cleaning up his house.

~Kankuro's POV~

I walked towards the grocery place first. I got what I needed to do for dinner tonight. _I hope she'll like what I'm making tonight? _He said to himself.

_Now what kind of movie types and what's the appropriate for tonight? _He thought as he walking down towards the movie rental place. Kankuro walks towards the romance movies.

He takes a look around and to his knowledge he knows nothing about romance movies. The employee walks up to him asking if he needs any help.

"Yes, I do. But I don't know what a good movie is after dinner with my girlfriend?" Kankuro asks. "Ah, well we do have quite the variety after all." The employee said. "These ones seem like a good combination." The employee handing him some movies he suggested.

Kankuro looks at the titles. He reads them out loud. "Love Actually, The Proposal, and The phantom of the Opera. They all look good." He said to the employee.

"The most views are these three. But for a date like, I would choose Love Actually. The Proposal is about marriage, and the Phantom of the Opera is a musical." Said the employee.

"Thanks for the help. I'll go with the Love Actually movie then." Said Kankuro as he walks off to pay for the rental movie. The employee waves goodbye feeling pleased to help out the customer.

_Well I got everything I needed tonight. I hope the movie is going to be ok to watch._ He said to himself as he heads back home.

~No one's POV~

Kankuro is walking back home. He spots Aya on his couch watching tv. "Hey I'm back home. We still up for dinner and a movie tonight?" Said Kankuro.

Aya looks over her shoulder to look at Kankuro. "Welcome back and yeah that sounds great." She said as she smiles at him.

"Ok cool. I'll get dinner cooking then." He said as he takes everything out to use for dinner. As Kankuro is cooking dinner, Aya asks him an important question. "Kankuro, are we…officially dating now?" She asks.

Kankuro stops what he was doing and looks at her. "What kind of a question is that? Isn't it already obvious that we are?" He said as he goes back to cooking steaks and eggs.

She looks at him. "But you didn't answer my question." She said frowning at him. He looks at her again before bothering to continue cooking. "Aya…do you not want to date me? I mean I'll let you take the time off if you like." He said to her regretting for saying it.

"No, I do want to date you Kankuro. I just didn't know if we wanna tell my friends that we're dating together again." She said feeling hopeless.

Kankuro finishes making dinner and working on finishing up the desert. He puts the strawberries covered in chocolate in the refrigerator to harden. "Dinner is done…we don't have to tell them if you don't want to Aya." He announced.

Aya set the table and helps bring the food over as well. They sat next to each other eating dinner. "Wow you're an amazing cook. This is delicious." She said to him smiling.

He smiles back. "Glad you like it. I have desert in the refrigerator to harden up a bit. If you like strawberries with chocolate that is." He said with a smile.

"Oh, Kankuro. You're the best. Thank you for making dinner. Oh, that also reminds me what movie did you get?" She asked in wonder. "I rented the movie Love Actually." He said embarrassed.

She smiles at him and plants a kiss on his cheek. "You're really sweet." She said as she walks to the sink. He follows her with his dishes as well. He smirks at her. "I guess whatever happens tonight I won't regret it. That is if you decide against it." He said scratching his head nervously.

She giggles lightly and smiles. "I don't think I'll regret it either." She said softly and blushing. They stand there nervously and look at each other on and off. "Um, do you…want to watch the movie now?" Kankuro asked.

Aya nods her head and walks with him towards the couch to watch the movie. He puts the movie in and presses play. Kankuro sits next to Aya with her head on his shoulder. Kankuro blushes as Aya was blushing as well.

Kankuro forgot what kind of outfit Aya was in tonight. She looks amazing in every curves and places. Kankuro gulps as his heart started to race rapidly. He stops staring at her and focus on the movie so he doesn't get a hard on right then and there.

~some time after the movie~

"So did you like the movie?" Kankuro asked still in heat for Aya. "Yes, it's a great movie." She said smiling at him. "Good. Would you like some desert?" He said smiling back at her.

"Sure. I would like some desert." She said. Kankuro gets up and brings the desert of chocolate covered strawberries out. He sets them on the table in front of them. He picks one up and says "Open wide." She opens her mouth.

When Kankuro places it in her mouth to bite, he felt the hint of wanting to pleasure her. Aya bites down on the strawberry seductively but not on purpose. "Mmm, this is delicious." She said to him.

Kankuro gulps again nervously. "Thanks." He said stuttering. "What's wrong Kankuro? You sound nervous." She questions him. He gulps big and looks up and down on her. "I'm not nervous at all. It's just that I uh…wanted to know if they were any good that's all." He said with a nervous smile.

"Oh, well there good. Try one." She said as she picks one up and places it in front of him. He looks at the strawberry and takes a bite. Now it was Aya who felt what he felt with the seductive bite of a strawberry.

This goes on and on for a while with the desert. After Kankuro puts the rest in the refrigerator, they didn't know what to do. For a while no one was talking. Aya spoke up. "Um, thanks for tonight. It was delicious. I should probably head home." She said.

"Do you…do you have to go? I mean you can stay here tonight." He said. "I don't have anything to sleep in tonight or have a change of clothes for the morning." She said pointing it out to him.

"It's ok. I have some old clothes that might fit you." He said. She thinks for a moment or two to decide. "I guess it's ok. You mind if I take a bath and get ready for bed?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah, go ahead I'll put the clothes on the bed for ya." He said as a smirk forms on his lips. She walks towards the bathroom and starts the hot water. She also adds some cold water with the hot steamy water.

She shuts the door and undresses to get in the bathtub. Kankuro places an old shirt and a pair of old shorts out on the bed. He closes the door of his room slightly for a peak later to see from his couch.

Kankuro sits down on his couch and watches tv. He eyed his bedroom door every once in a while. Once Aya finishes her bath, she gets out and wraps a towel around her.

She walks out the bathroom into the bedroom to change. Kankuro spotted her coming out of the bathroom and blushes. He slightly watches her dry off her naked body and putting on his old clothes on. Once she was done, he turned his head back to the tv like he didn't see anything.

Kankuro growls lightly to himself for getting himself worked up. He shifts one of his legs across his other to hide is erection he had caused.

Aya walks to Kankuro and sits next to him. The shirt fell off her shoulder blade a little making it harder for him not to see down her shirt.

"Thank you again Kankuro. The bath was nice." She said blushing and looking at him. He gulps and shifts uncomfortably. "You're welcome." He said to her looking up and down her figure.

Aya leans in towards him. He can see down her shirt now. "Kankuro…I…want to give you something." She said blushing redder like a tomato. He stares at her in the position she was in.

He growls again in a lustful sensation. He leans in towards her ear and whispers. "What is it you want to give me sunshine?" He said lustfully.

He places a hand on her cheek. She leans towards him more too where their lips almost touch. "I wanted to…give you…a kiss." She said biting down on her lip. He smiles at her. "Are you sure you wanna do that? I won't stop myself if something happens." He warns her seductively.

"I think I can manage it." She warns him back in her own seductive voice. "Mmm, I guess I should have you take over then, or it might get to rough if I was the dominant one." He said.

She doesn't answer him but a kiss. They kiss again and again and more heat running through their bodies. Aya moves onto his lap to get closer to him. She could even feel his cock in between her legs hardening.

He picks her up gently and moves her into his bedroom. Laying her down and him on top, this time both are undressing. "Aya…" The lust from him made her know exactly what he wants.

Aya goes down on Kankuro and gives him a blowjob. "Ah, yes…Aya…don't stop." He said to her. Kankuro was breathing heavy from having his cock in her mouth. He wanted more of her.

She stops and kisses back up to his mouth. They kiss a few more times. "Kankuro…was it too much on what I did to you?" She said blushing. "Not at all babe. It's my turn to please you. Just relax alright." He said as he goes down on her.

She nods her head in agreement with him. She doesn't know what he will do but she does know that they were going to have sex or are having sex.

Kankuro spreads her legs after taking off his old shorts off of her. Her aroma smells good and clean from her bath. He kisses up her legs and then starts licking her area. "Ah, Kankuro…" She said moaning his name.

He liked her moaning his name. He continues pleasuring her area and grabs her left boob. He played with the nipple in circular motion. His other hand rubs her clit.

"Oh my god…Kankuro…I feel…" She said to him. He stops and moves back up towards her. He laughs lightly. "You felt like coming didn't you?" He said to her smirking.

She blushed and nodded her head. "Good, that means you're enjoying the pleasure I was giving you. Oh, and means you're ready for it as well." He said smiling.

"Ready for it? Oh you mean sex?" She looks at him blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah, sex. Don't worry I'll take it slow for your first time." He said as he grabs the condom.

She watches him open up the condom and putting it on him. She smiles when he smiles at her. "Ready?" He said. "I…I guess I am." She said blushing. He places himself at her entrance and slowly goes inside her.

She moans in pain for a few minutes but lets him continue. He slides in and out of her slowly leaning in towards her to hear her moaning. "Ah, Aya…god damn it girl you're so tight." He said in small moaning sounds.

"Oh, Kanku…it feels…so good." She said moaning. "Don't stop saying my name Aya. I wanna hear you say my name as you cum." He said to her ear nibbling it.

Kankuro moves into a different position where she riding him now. She moving up and down with him grinding in and out of her. "Shit Aya…I can't go slowly anymore." He warned her.

She nods at him to do it faster. He goes in and out faster. Their moaning each other's names in pleasure. "Kanku…I'm c..coming!" Said Aya.

"Cum for me babe." Said Kankuro growling in pleasure. Aya cums and a few moments later Kankuro follows suite. Kankuro pulls out and throws away the condom next to his trash can by the side table.

They lay down kissing and hugging. "I didn't know how amazing sex can feel like." Said Aya blushing. He smiles at her. "Sex can feel a lot like that. Even you felt amazing Aya." He said snuggling up against her.

"I…love you Kankuro." She said and kissed him. He kissed back. "I love you too Aya. I would never leave you again ok." He said.

She smiles and drifts off to sleep. He follows suite with a smile on his face.

~ The Morning~

Kankuro wakes up to make breakfast. He only wearing his pants as he cooks. Aya wakes up sore and leans against his bed's head rest.

"Kankuro…" She moans in pain. Kankuro finishes cooking quickly before placing the two plates on the table. He walks in to see Aya. "Yeah, babe? What's wrong?" He said looking at her.

She looks at him. "I feel sore between my legs." She said. "Oh, it's natural for your first time Aya. Do you want to eat breakfast in bed first before a bath?" He said.

She nods her head. "Ok, I'll bring it in. Then I'll warm up your bath for ya." He said with a smile. She smiles back. He brings in her breakfast and eats with her.

After breakfast he warms up her bath. She was still naked at the time. He picked her up and placed her gently into the water. He stayed with her for anything she might need.

"Thank you Kankuro. For helping me and well for everything really." She said to him. "Babe it's my job to take care of you just like it's your job to take care of me. We're together and forever." He said smiling.

She smiles bright and big. "Will it be ok if today we just relax or at least wait till I feel better to do anything?" She asks him. "Of course Aya. How you feeling?" He asked in a little worry in his voice.

"Better but still a little sore. Good enough for me to walk." She said. "Good. I'm glad you're going to be ok." He said and plants a kiss on her lips. She smiles into the kiss.

"Kankuro…you mind going to my house and bring some clean clothes for me? I'll be in the clothes from last night, the ones you gave me to wear." She said to him. "Yeah, I can do that for you. Let me get changed and I'll head over there." He said smiling.

"Thank you Kankuro." She said. He nods and walks out the bathroom to change into his clothes. Once he was ready, he told her to be careful of getting out and relax. She waves goodbye and he heads towards her house.

Kankuro unlocks Aya's door of her house and walks in. He heads upstairs and piles some clean clothes in a duffle bag. He also put some accessories of a tooth brush, tooth paste, hair brush, some make-up, and etc.

He locks her house up again but this time he was tabbed on the shoulder by Ino and Hinata.

~Ino and Hinata's POV~

"Hey Kanky! What you doing at Aya's house?" Said Ino with a smile. "Oi, Ino. I'm just gathering some things for Aya. She's over at my place." Said Kankuro.

"Are you two back together?" Asked Hinata. "I shouldn't be the one to say it if we are or not." Said Kankuro. "So why is she over at your place?" Asked Ino. "Like I said it's not my place to say anything. Now if you excuse me ladies, I have to get back to Aya." Said an annoyed Kankuro.

Ino and Hinata watched Kankuro head back to his place. "Maybe we should give her a call?" Hinata asked Ino. "Yeah, we should. I wonder what happened to Aya. I mean she ran yesterday without stopping to tell us anything. I'm just as worried as you are Hinata-chan." Said Ino.

Ino and Hinata walked back to Ino's house. Once they got there they tried calling Aya's cell phone. It rang and rang and no one picked up. "I wander what's she's doing." Said Ino. "She didn't pick up?" Asked Hinata. "No she didn't pick up. That's not like her to not pick up." Said a distressed Ino. "Maybe we should try a little bit later Ino-chan." Said Hinata.

Ino agreed to Hinata's comment. In the meantime they just hang out and talked or played games to pass the time.

~Kankuro and Aya's POV~

Aya was in the clothes that Kankuro gave her. She was sitting on the bed just waiting for Kankuro to get back. The door opens from the front of Kankuro's house. "Hey, I'm back with your clothes and some other things as well." Said Kankuro.

"Thank you Kankuro. Now I can change clothes again." She said giggling. Kankuro smiles and then frowns. "I saw Ino and Hinata. They asked a few questions but I didn't answer them." He said to her and placed the bag by her.

She opens her bag to get the things she needed and changes in front of him. "Oh, uh what kind of questions did they ask?" She responded to him. "They asked if we where dating again and asking why you were at my place." He said as he watches her.

"I should give them a call I guess." She said as she finishes changing. Kankuro puts his arms around her waist and leans in on her shoulder. "What you going to tell them?" He asked curiously.

"I'll just let them know that we are dating and to promise us to keep it a secret for now. There my best friends they have the right to know." She said looking over her shoulder at him.

He nods his head to approve it. He sits down on his bed and lets her go. She gives him a kiss and grabs her cell phone. "It looks like they tried to reach me a few times." She announced to him.

"Then make a call. Tell them you're busy with me." He said laughing. She rolls her eyes at him. She calls Ino's cell phone. It rang a few times till the last ring, Ino's voice was heard.

As Aya talks to Ino about everything that happened in the last 24 hours, Kankuro lies down on his bed watching her. He smiles when she talks about the sex they just had last night. Once she finished talking to Ino she sighs.

"Come join me Aya and relax." Said Kankuro. She turns around and nods her head and lays on him. He puts his arm around her and places a kiss on her forehead.

They lay there for over an hour. They decided to get up and make lunch together. Aya makes sandwiches for the both of them.

They talked and laughed at each other's jokes. A door knock came to their hearing. Kankuro walks towards his door. "Hello." He said to Hinata. "Hi. Is Aya here?" She asked.

"She's inside. Would you like to come in?" He advised her. Hinata bows in appreciation. Hinata walks in towards Aya. She whispers to come in the bathroom with her. Aya nods and follows her.

Kankuro sits down at his table eating his lunch. He gets worried when they been in the bathroom over half an hour.

~Hinata's POV~

"Aya I'm just curious. Did you use a condom together?" Asked a worried Hinata. "Yes we did." Said Aya. "Did he pull out even with the condom?" Hinata asked. Aya nods her head no.

"Are you on any kind of birth control pills before you two had sex?" Hinata said curious. "Um, birth control pills? No…I guess not." Said Aya now worried.

"We…need to get that then. We also should have you get checked to make sure you're not pregnant either. I understand it was your first time but even you can get pregnant from a condom." Said Hinata. "So, I should make an appointment." Asked Aya.

"Yes, because you're most likely to get pregnant more quickly from having sex with a ninja. I'll also go get a pregnancy test from the store for you." Said Hinata. "Thank you Hinata." Said Aya and hugs Hinata.

After an hour in the bathroom of talking, they come out. "I'll be back shortly Aya." Said Hinata. Aya nods her head.

~No one's POV~

Kankuro watches Aya for a moment. "What's up?" He asked worriedly. "Hinata was just talking about some things that I didn't know about." She said blushing. He let it slide for now till later. Aya eats her lunch quickly.

Aya waits for Hinata to come back from the store. When she arrives with the pregnancy test they head back to the bathroom.

Hinata explains Aya on how to use one. Aya does what Hinata told her and then they waited for five minutes. When it was five minutes they look to see if it was positive or negative.

"Negative." Said Hinata happily. "I'm glad." Said Aya. Hinata nods her head happy also but frowns. "You will have to do one more later in a few weeks." Said Hinata. "Why do I have to do another one? I thought negative meant I'm not pregnant." Said Aya.

"It does mean that. But it also means it could be misleading." Said Hinata. Aya nods her head in understanding. "I'll take my leave." Said Hinata.

Aya walks with hinata towards the door. They said their goodbyes. Kankuro sneaks to his bathroom to see what they been up too. When he spots the pregnancy package and the one that's negative, he steps out to the living room with them in his hand.

Aya turns around to face Kankuro and looks at his hands. She realized his face expression. "Kankuro…I…" She starts to say.

End of Chapter 8. Find out what happens next week.


	10. Chapter 9

Love Is Complicated

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter like I said I was going to. The past two weeks I've been busy with college homework and recently got sick. It was only minor of the cold I got from my boyfriend. I'm a lot better though. I know a lot of you are wondering what's going to happen next am I right. Don't worry cause this is the moment we all been waiting for! Here's chapter 9. Once again I do apologize for the inconvenience of not letting you all know what's going on. Please enjoy the story.

Recap: Aya turns around to face Kankuro and looks at his hands. She realized his face expression. "Kankuro…I…" She starts to say.

"Aya…what's going on? Why are you using a pregnancy test?" Said a worried Kankuro. "Kankuro…Hinata told me some things… like I could get pregnant if I wasn't on birth control pills and I can become pregnant much quicker because I'm not a ninja." Said Aya stuttering.

Kankuro looks at her and the pregnancy test. He nods his head in understanding but still frowning. "So, what will happen?" He said looking at her.

She looks at him with pleading eyes. "Well for starters, I have to take another test in a few weeks. I also need to make an appointment for birth control pills." She said still stuttering over her words.

"I see. Is there…anything I can do to help out?" Said Kankuro still unhappy and feels like a fool. "I don't think so…not that I know of." Said Aya feeling sad.

Kankuro sits down in a chair by the kitchen table. He feels guilty for not being smart about last night. "Aya…I'm sorry I caused you trouble." He said finally.

Aya sits next to him. "I don't regret it Kankuro. I didn't know anything about this kind of stuff. I'm new at it, but I do know that if I was pregnant…well it's going to be hard but I'll accept it because it's your child Kankuro. For now though we still have to wait a few weeks to make sure it's still negative." Said Aya in a reassuring smile.

He puts a small smile on his lips. He feels better but still feels guilty about it. "Aya…thank you. I mean I don't know what to say. I was being stupid. I don't regret having sex with you but I should have told you sooner. Damnit I messed up." He said looking into her eyes.

"Don't be Kankuro. I love you and I'm not going to make you feel like you'd messed up. If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you come with me to the appointment office." She said holding his hand in hers.

He squeezes her hand in a reassuring grip. "I'll like that Aya. Is there…something you like to do today?" He said as he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Not that I can think of. I need to make a few calls but besides that I don't know what we can do." She said smiling at him. They both stood up and walked into Kankuro's room. She grabs her cell phone and makes a quick call. She calls for an appointment for next week.

Once she settled the date she calls Ino and then Hinata. She tells them that Kankuro and her are officially dating but don't want them spreading rumors about it yet.

She throws her phone on Kankuro's bed and puts it on the charger. She sighs and looks at him. Kankuro puts his arms around her. "Sorry for such a long day today. I'll go make some tea and you lay on the couch for now ok." He said to her.

She nods her head and does what he said. The tea helped relaxed her muscles. For the rest of the day they just relaxed and did nothing in particular.

~The next week~

Aya and Kankuro head out to her appointment. When they arrived at the hospital, Sakura was her nurse for the day. Aya blushed and felt horrible inside.

"So Aya, what brought you here for birth control pills?" Said Sakura-chan. "I…well um…Hinata said I should be on them before…uh.." She keeps stuttering and looking back and forth from Kankuro and Sakura.

Sakura gave her a reassuring smile and apologetic look. "Aya it's ok to say it whatever it is. And I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I was wrong for mistreating you the way I did." She said to Aya.

Aya gives a small smile. It was more of a sad one. "Thank you Sakura-chan…but I still not sure If I'm ready to accept it yet. I mean not after what I'm about to go through right now." She said looking at Kankuro this time only.

He smiles at her and squeezes her hand. Sakura looks at them both and feels sorry for her. "I understand Aya. I can also see you two are back together? If so, I'm guessing that's why you are here for birth control pills." Sakura said to Aya.

Aya nods her head. "It's also because after…we uhmm… had sex that night…I was very sore. Hinata came by later in the day to check up on me. She told me a few things I wasn't aware of." Aya said finally not stuttering.

Sakura nods her head in understanding. "Hinata is a good friend unlike me. I'm glad she was there to tell you everything besides me or a different nurse." Said Sakura in a giggling fit of laughter.

Sakura smiles and Aya does the same. Aya giggles and along with Sakura. After they settled down their laughter, Sakura speaks up. "So, what kind of pills do you like? We have the ones where you take one by mouth once every day. We have ones that you take by mouth twice a day one in the morning and one by night. And there's ones where you can take them once by mouth once a month." Said Sakura.

"I would prefer the ones where you take one by mouth once every day." Said Aya. "Good choice. I'll just have to do a quick check up on you and make sure to get them soon as I'm done ok. If you can just put this on, I'll be back in a few minutes." Said Sakura smiling.

Aya blushes and looks at Kankuro. "I'll wait outside if you like?" Said Kankuro. "No, it's ok. Stay and wait here with me." Said Aya.

Aya starts undressing herself to put on the robe Sakura gave her. There came a knock on the door and Sakura comes back in. "I have brought you your birth control pills. Are you ready for your exam?" Said Sakura.

Aya shook her head yes. After Sakura finished the exam on Aya she was pleased. "I found nothing wrong with you. That's a good sign." Sakura said smiling.

Aya smiles back happy. "Hinata said I should take another pregnancy test here in about a week." Said Aya confirming what Hinata said.

Sakura gives Aya a sad look. "She's right about that. I can't tell if you are or aren't at this point in time. Just wait in a week and if the second one comes back negative, then you don't have to worry. But if the second comes back positive, give me a call alright." Said Sakura.

Aya nods her head and looks over at Kankuro. "Sakura…promise not to tell anyone about us or this appointment besides Hinata and ino, please." Said Aya.

Sakura nods her head. "Of course. Oh and thank you for the flower pot for my birthday. It's really nice of you to do that. Especially on how I treated you. I'm sorry." Said Sakura.

Aya gets dressed quickly. "I appreciate it Sakura. I'll text you in a week." Said Aya. Sakura hands her the pills and a note. "Take care Aya." Sakura said.

Aya and Kankuro walked back to his house in hands. "That was intensed." Kankuro said to Aya. "It…wasn't that bad. I'm glad she apologized." Said Aya.

Kankuro nods his head and opens the front of his house. "So, now what you have to do?" Asked Kankuro. "Well it says here I should take one starting tomorrow morning, on the note." Said Aya.

~The Following week~

Aya takes her pill and also takes the pregnancy test this morning. After her shower she looks down at the test. It showed that it was negative again. She got out and got dressed. She was so happy and went to tell Kankuro the big news.

"Kanku…I'm not pregnant."Said Aya. "Congrats babe." Said Kankuro as he spins her around. They kissed and Aya contacts her friends and Sakura the news.

Later that day, Ino invited Aya and Kankuro to join them out for the club tonight. Kankuro walked Aya back to her house with the duffle bag. Aya heads to her room to find an outfit for tonight.

She finds a cute black mini skirt and a blueish-black blouse shirt. She gets dressed and adds some make up on. She heads downstairs to see Kankuro.

"Wow. You look gorgeous." Said Kankuro. "Thank you Kanku. Should we head on out?" Said Aya. "Yeah, let's get going." Said Kanku.

They walk to the night club in hands. It seems to be couples night by the looks of the guys with their girls. Aya spots Ino and Hinata with Shikamaru and Kiba by them. Aya and Kankuro sit next to Ino and Shika.

"So I heard Sakura apologized to you today Aya." Said Ino in wondering. "Yeah, she said she was sorry. I told her it will take a little time to get her back as friends." Said Aya hoping not to sound harsh.

"I think that's a good start back up." Said Hinata with Ino shaking her head in agreement. "You don't think it was harsh?" Asked Aya.

"Not at all. She does deserve it after all what she did to you." Said Ino. "So, Aya how did it go at the hospital?" Asked Hinata.

"It went well. We got the pills to take on a daily basis." Said Aya. After a few minutes the girls head on the dance floor together to dance. The guys chat up a little bit before following the girls out.

"Hey, Kiba…thanks for what you told Aya what to do." Said Kankuro. "No problem…she's still new at the dating thing. I felt sick to my stomach when I heard what Naruto was trying to do. I couldn't handle it." Said Kiba.

"I'm sorry I almost mistreated her, too." Said Shikamaru. "It's a good thing I didn't come beat the shit out of you." Said Kiba. "It's not your guys fault. It was all mine. I pushed her to date you three in the first place." Said Kankuro.

"Don't say that. You were just looking out for your girl. I would done the same thing with Hinata if she didn't come crying to me that day. Damn that Naruto." Said Kiba going into rage mode.

"Calm down Kiba. There's nothing to do with Naruto anymore." Said Shikamaru. "What happened with Hinata?" Asked Kankuro.

"Something we will talk about later." Said Shikamaru. The guys got up and head to their girls to dance with them. They danced a few hours and sat back down to drink. Aya invited them to all come back at her place to chat or even to catch up.

They staggered towards Aya's house. When they all arrived, Aya puts tea on for her friends. She was left in the kitchen, when Ino came in.

"Hey, you doing ok." Said Ino worrying. "Yeah, I'm fine. I've never been better to be back with Kankuro." Said Aya. "That's not what I meant Aya. About Sakura." Said Ino.

Aya looks at Ino. "I don't know. I mean…she's dating Naruto still and…"She said feeling like crying. Ino comforts her and hugs her. "I know, I know. Naruto's a real ass for doing that to you." Said Ino.

"If it makes you any happier, just be friends with Sakura. She will understand that you don't want Naruto around when you finally decide on it." Said Ino after a while of Aya crying.

Aya looks up at Ino. "Yeah, I think I can just do that." She said between stuttering words. "Go sit with the group. I'll finish up with the tea, Aya." Said Ino.

Aya nods and does what Ino told her what to do. Aya sits next to her boyfriend Kankuro. He puts his arms around her and asked what's wrong. When she didn't answer Ino walks in with the tea.

"Kankuro…she won't tell you because she's scared of what you would do." Said Ino when she walked in with tea. Everyone's eyes are on Ino. Ino looks at Hinata this time and nods her head towards her.

Hinata spoke up very quietly. "Kankuro…Aya was almost like me back in the day. There's something I should tell you before anything else becomes worse." Said Hinata.

"Becomes worse? What the hell does that supposed to mean." Said Kankuro feeling hurt. "It's not what you think." Said Hinata.

Kankuro settles down and nods his head for her to continue. She told him about her and Naruto. Kiba comforts Hinata through the whole thing. Once Hinata finished the sad story, she looks at Aya.

"I don't mean to hurt you Aya, or you Kankuro." Said Hinata. Kankuro looks down at Aya. "Why didn't you tell me about that part." He said looking sad. Aya looks at Kankuro. "I was afraid. I couldn't find the courage to speak it." Said Aya.

Kankuro puts his arms around her in a hug. He whispers into her ear. "Don't think like that. I'm never going to leave you again. And ignore Naruto, I'm here. I would never do anything to hurt you." Said Kankuro.

Aya kisses Kankuro real quick. She said thank you and she feels better again. Ino sits by Aya and places a hand on her shoulder. They hugged it out. Ino gives Kankuro an apologetic look.

A few more hours goes by and Hinata and Kiba headed out. Shikamaru left as well. Ino stayed with Kankuro and Aya. Ino didn't want to leave her side for who knows what might happen to Aya.

Kankuro slept on the couch while Ino and Aya slept in Aya's bedroom.

~A Few Months Later~

Ever since that little incident of the night club, Aya never been more happy. Kankuro and her been even closer than before they started dating. They were walking down the street when they saw Sakura.

Aya and Sakura made up and are friends again. Sakura understood about Aya not wanting to see Naruto when Sakura is around her.

Aya ran towards Sakura to see how she was doing. Kankuro right behind her with a smile.

"Hey Aya. Did you hear that Hinata and Kiba are getting married?" Said Sakura shocked. Aya looks at her shocked in the new news. "I didn't hear about that. Who told you?" Said Aya.

"Ino told me and she said Hinata was to be her bridesmaid." Said Sakura. "Oh, I see. I'll talk to you later." Said Aya.

Aya and Kankuro head over towards Ino's house. Aya walks into Ino's house where Hinata was talking to Ino about the wedding plans.

"Aya…what a wonderful surprise." Said Ino. "Hinata…why didn't you tell me you and Kiba are getting married." Said Aya. Hinata blushed and looked at Aya smiling. "We just started to plan it out and I'm sorry for not telling you yet." Said Hinata.

"Congrats Hinata." Said Aya smiling. "Thank you Aya. I was hoping you could help us out later when I get things set up." Said Hinata.

" Of course!" Said Aya. Aya and Kankuro left a few hours later. They helped Hinata what she would like for her wedding day to be like.

Kankuro moved in with Aya's house last week. They head over to his apartment to pick up the rest of his stuff. When they arrived back at Aya's house Kankuro makes dinner tonight.

After dinner they snuggled up in her bed.

~The next morning~

Kankuro got called into Hokage's office. He heads over there after getting dressed. Kankuro knocks on the door and hears Lady Hokage call in.

"Kankuro…I have a mission for you." Said Tsunade. "Hai, What's the mission and how long will I be gone." Said Kankuro.

"You will be leaving this morning with Shikamaru and your sister Temari. You will be heading to the land of waves to find out a criminal escapement. You'll be gone for two weeks tops. Here is the file and head out as soon as possible. The other two are waiting at the boarder of Suna. I had Shikamaru head out to tell Temari last week." Said Tsunade.

Kankuro nods his head and left. He heads home to Aya and told her he will be back in two weeks. He gave her a quick kiss and set on out.

End of chapter 9. Next will be about the mission and Aya hanging out to help out for Hinata's wedding. Thank you all for reading and for fav'ing the story. Please don't feel afraid to leave me messages for anything you like to put in for the wedding or the mission. Thanks again.


End file.
